Merci Lucy
by Shioko Niyoki
Summary: Lucy a planifié un plan pour aider Gray à confesser son amour à Natsu qui commence à développer des sentiment à l'égard du mage de glace sans s'en rendre vraiment conte. Le plan de Lucy va-t-il marcher, qu'adviendra t-ils de ces deux victimes de l'amour?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, c'est la première fiction que je publie sur Fanfiction. Je vais la continuer baser sur vos avis. J'accepte les critiques mais pas les insultes. Excusez moi pour les fautes grammaticales ou orthographes. J'espère avoir votre soutient pour me motiver dans mes travaux.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **Merci Lucy**

Natsu marchait tranquillement le long de la rivière pour destination l'appartement de Lucy. Il s'était ennuyé à mort pendant le weekend, personne n'avait été disponible. Lucy était partie avec Levy à la bibliothèque, Gadjeel s'entrainait avec Lily, même Happy l'avait abandonné et pour couronner le tous Erza l'avait demandé ou plutôt menacé de s'abstenir de se battre contre qui que se soit dans la guilde. Il ne voulait pas mourir alors désobéir à Erza était hors de question et puis… il avait évité ce stupide caleçon sur pattes. Natsu prenait un peu trop conscience de la présence de Gray ces derniers temps. Il était troublé par ce sentiment qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Apres quelques minutes, Natsu arriva chez Lucy et entra par la fenêtre. Il voulait partir en mission. Lucy venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain habiller de ses habits habituels. Quand elle vit Natsu qui avait pris place sur son canapé faisant comme s'il était chez lui, elle lui dit alors simplement:

-" Oh t'es la…, " N'ayant pas été surprise toute nue, elle s'en fichait un peu que Natsu s'introduit chez elle. " Alors tu veux quoi? "

-" Pas de, " Il prit une voix de fille essayant d'imiter Lucy. " Natsu~~~ combien de fois je t'avais dit de ne pas te servir de la fenêtre pour entre par effraction chez moi. " Natsu arqua un sourcil attendant visiblement un réponse de la part de constellasionniste.

-" Ma voix ne ressemble pas à ça et je suis habituée de te voir ainsi étaler sur mon canapé à chaque fois. Pour vue que tu ne me vois pas en petite tenue, c'est tout ce qui conte." Lucy s'installa sur son lit répétant sa première question.

-" Tu veux pas faire une mission avec moi? Je me suis ennuyé pendant le weekend. S'il te plaît Lucy~~~~~. " Natsu la regarda avec des yeux de chien battus.

-" Bon d'accord, je dois payer le loyer dans une semaine de toute façon… "

-" Super! " Il fit son sourire enfantin plein de joie mais en entendant la phrase de son amie, il eut envie de tout annuler.

-" Mais faudra emmener Gray et Erza avec nous, parce que j'ai déjà une mission super simple qui rapporte gros en tête et on a besoin de quatre personnes ou plus. "

-" Je partirai pas avec ce frigo vivant, Erza ça ira mais pas lui! HORS DE QUESTION! "

Il se mit debout et tenta de s'enfuir par la porte mais tomba nez à nez avec Erza et le 'frigo vivant'. Natsu choqué se figea devant l'entrée. Erza le pris d'une main et entra dans l'appartement de Lucy suivi de Gray. Titania plaça le chasseur de dragon à côté du mage de glace dont la présence le décongela tandis qu'Erza s'assit à côté de Lucy. Alors elle expliqua la raison de la venue de Grey et Erza, elle leur avait déjà parlé de la mission et n'attendait qu'une opportunité, c'est á dire l'approbation de Natsu que Lucy avait anticipé. Lucy voulait faire cette mission depuis des semaines mais Natsu avait toujours eu un coup d'avance. Et puis elle avait concocté un plan pour aider Grey à se confesser… Grey était dingue de Natsu même s'il le cachait bien, mais il voyait que Natsu l'évitait pour des raisons inconnues alors il décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux que Natsu l'apprenne de lui que d'une autre personne.

La mission consistait à chasser des monstres d'une forêt pour que les habitants puissent cueillir des baies très rare qui est connue pour sa magie qui peut soigneux n'importe quelles maladies, super simple, ça paye bien et pour couronner le tous deux nuits dans l'hôtel de la région. Cette mission allait prendre au moins 4 jours. Après la discussion, tout le monde allait rentrer chez eux quand Natsu commença à protester.

-" Je n'irais pas je vous l'ai dit, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'irais pas à cause de lui, " Il pointa Grey du doigt. " J'ai dit non un point c'est tout!"

Erza et Lucy n'osaient pas dire un mot, elles étaient choquées de la réaction de Natsu même s'il ne s'entendait pas avec Grey, il n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon. Grey regarda son interlocuteur d'un regard ennuyé et aussi blessé, mais ce qui surpris Natsu c'était la phrase suivante du mage de glace.

-" Tu me hais tant que ça…?, " Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et avant de sortir il lui dit. "Bon, je t'en veux pas de me haïr mais tu viendra que tu le veuille ou non, on a besoin de toi et tu le sais très bien alors arrête de faire ton caprice de gamin."

Suite à ça Grey partit chez lui pour faire son sac, les autres étaient encore choqués mais reprirent vite leur esprits. Erza regarda Natsu puis lui dit avec une voix menaçante:

-" Natsu tu as entendu ce que Grey a dit, tu es obliger de venir… et n'essaie pas de t'enfuir demain je te retrouverai sans aucun problème. " Titania partit à son tour.

Natsu trembla de peur, il n'avait aucun choix et il trouvait ça injuste, mais les phrases que Grey lui avaient dites le hantait encore. Il ne ressentait pas de la haine envers Grey, c'était juste qu'il ne le supportait pas et c'est la première fois que le congélateur lui avait dis un truc pareille. Le mage de feu pensait que son rival savait que ses insultes ne signifiaient rien, leur querelles étaient habituelles. Après quelques minutes de dure réflexion, il se dit qu'il devrait s'excuser auprès de Grey. Il se leva pour partir mais Lucy posa soudainement sa main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans son action. Elle lui posa une dernière question:

-" Natsu… tu vas faire la mission oui ou non? "

-" Je- je vais la faire…" répondît-il avant de partir pour de bon.

Quand il n'était plus là, Lucy sourira voyant clairement que son ami aux cheveux roses était perturbé par quelque chose qu'elle savait très bien.

"Ce plan ne sera pas autant facile que la mission…" se dit la mage stellaire tout en préparant son sac.

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture ^^**

 **Comment c'était? Donnez moi votre avis ou commentez.**

 **Bye à la prochaine enfin s'il y en a une…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut voici le deuxième chapitre , j'espère que vous allez aimer. (Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire ^^')**  
 **Bonne lecture. J'ai pas trop d'idées pour les titre des chapitre, désolé.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas autant que ses personnages.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Dans une petite maison, se trouvait notre cher Natsu qui se réveillait de son profond sommeil. Le soleil venait juste de se lever lui aussi, indiquant qu'il était encore très tôt. Natsu se mit dans position assise et bailla en grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux mais les refermèrent à cause des rayons de soleil qui aveuglait sa vision. Il grogna mecontent de cette sensation. Il sortit de son hamac puis fit quelques pas. La touffe rose regarda autour de lui cherchant quelqu'un de bleu, son compagnon Happy mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Il était rester chez Wendy, même un weekend n'était pas assez pour lui.

Natsu grogna encore une fois se rappelant ce qui c'était passé la veille. Ce stupide frigo gelé avec ses paroles d'adulte mature, pour qui ce prenait-il hein? Natsu s'acharna sur son oreiller en pensant aux mots du mage de glace. Quand il s'était calmé, il fit son tralala quotidien puis sortit dehors pour prendre l'air. Il soupira, le voyage qui l'attendait sera épuisant. Il était 08 30 et Lucy avait dit de se retrouver à 09 00 à la guilde. Natsu se mit alors en route avec son sac en main. Il marchait rageusement, ce foutu glaçon le mettait hors de lui.

-" Je le hait vraiment… " dit Natsu mais son cœur lui fit étrangement mal. Il posa sa main sur son cœur inquiet, il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose de la sorte. Il était si ancré dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas une voix féminine l'appelait.

-" Natsu~~, " Lucy couru jusqu'à arriver à côté de Natsu mais celui-ci ne la remarqua pas. " Hey ho! " Elle claqua des doigts mais cela n'eu aucun effet. Elle posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui sursauta de surprise. Elle était étonnée de la réaction du chasseur de dragon car ce dernier était difficile à surprendre.

-" Oh c'est toi, je t'avais pas vu. " dit-il simplement reprenant conscience.

-" C'est tous ce que t'as à me dire…, " Elle soupira. " T'est prêt pour la mission, on doit prendre le train à 09 10. " Elle sourit voyant le changement de couleur chez son ami aux cheveux rose.

-" Etait tu obligé de mentionner le mot 'train'? " Natsu mit sa main sur sa bouche, il avait déjà la nausée juste en entendant ce mot. Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas faire cette mission, le train intensifia cette envi. Après quelque minutes, les deux amis sont arrivés à la guilde et virent un Gray sans T-shirt et une Erza qui savourait son fraisier au comptoir. L'homme moitié nu fit un signe de la main indiquant aux deux arrivants de le rejoindre. Natsu s'assit à côté d'Erza et Lucy à côté de Gray. Le mage de feu commanda un petit déjeuner qui n'était pas si petit que ça, et Lucy un vrai petit déjeuner tandis que Gray ne prit rien d'autre qu'une glace.

-"Hey le frigo, une glace le matin t'es un gamin ou quoi?." dit Natsu d'un ton moqueur.

Il s'attendait a une réplique du genre _Hey l'allumette, ne parle pas avec tes bourrelets_ mais rien, rien du tout. Il restait planter là à lécher sa glace. Natsu bouillonnait de l'intérieur, il s'empiffrât pour oublier sa colère. Lucy avait tous vu, elle sourit malicieusement. Gray lui aussi était mal à l'aise, mais cela ne se voyait pas, il était plutôt bon acteur. Il n'a pas pu dormir, il pensait trop aux choses qui pourrait se passer pendant ce voyage. Il était nerveux comme jamais. Erza était la seule à se ficher de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Quelques minutes se sont écoulées et nos quatre amis décidèrent que c'était le moment de partir, mais avant Natsu avait dit à Wendy de lui lancer son sortilège contre le mal du transport. Il marcha aux côtés de ses amis sans une once de peur.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare et virent leur train. Lucy et Erza y montèrent mais à leur grande surprise, il n'y avait que trois places disponibles et les passagers debout ne sont pas autorisés. Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard, pensant à la même chose, elles prirent innocemment chacune une place. Quand les garçons entrèrent dans l'appareil, Grey eut le reflexe d'aller s'assoir voyant qu'il n'avait qu'une place donnant un Natsu sans place.

-" Il n'y a plus de place pour moi, mais comment je vais faire?! " dit Natsu, désespéré à l'idée d'attendre un autre train car l'enchantement de Wendy ne tiendra pas si longtemps.

-" Pourquoi pas t'assoir sur les cuisses de Gray… " dit Erza, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre pour que les garçons et passagers ne voient pas son saignement de nez. Les personnes dehors la regardaient bizarrement s'inquiétant pour la jeune femme en armure.

-" Pas question! " répondirent les deux mage concernés. Ni Gray ni Natsu ne le voulait.

-" Lucy pourquoi tu ne laisse pas Natsu s'assoir puis tu t'assoit sur lui? " proposa Gray, même si il aimait, Natsu il s'interdisait d'être jaloux parce que il ne sortait pas avec lui, mais on ne pouvait pas repousser ce sentiment.

-" Non, je n'ai pas le droit, une règle fondamentale pour les filles. Ne jamais s'assoir sur d'autre garçons appart son petit-ami. Désolé. " finit-elle par avouer un mensonge si évident, mais Natsu bête comme il est ne s'en rendra pas conte.

Natsu ne savait plus quoi faire, puis une voix stridente retentit dans le train. " Tous les passagers sont priés d'être assit, le train va démarrer, je répète… "

Le train commença à bouger. Natsu paniqua et trébucha sur son propre pied heureusement que Gray l'avait attrapé et tiré sur lui. Natsu était assis entre les cuisses de Gray. Les bras du mage de glace entouraient la taille du chasseur de dragon. Natsu était paralysée, c'était si embarrassant qu'il aurait préféré avoir son mal de transport pour qu'Erza l'assomme. D'autre part, Gray lui essayait de se retenir, il voulait tellement toucher le mage feu puis l'avoir comme ça sur lui, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de divaguer dans certaines directions.

Après une bonne heure de voyage, aucun passagers n'étaient descendus ce qui nous garde à notre situation initiale. Lucy et Erza s'était endormies. Gray et Natsu étaient restés tranquille aucunes paroles ni insultes n'avaient été échangées. Natsu regarda le paysage et Gray avait pour vue le dos de son cher amour secret. Le chasseur de dragon bougea un peu, n'ayant pas conscience qu'il amplifiât l'envi de son autre ami. Pauvre Gray…

-" C'est confortable… " pensa Natsu mais il rougit de honte en réalisant à quoi il avait pensé.

Les deux mages en avaient marre de ce silence, Gray fit le premier pas.

-" Dit Natsu, tu veux pas qu'on parle, ça commence à devenir ennuyant. " avoua Gray. Il ne passait pas par quatre chemin… si direct.

Natsu sentit la respiration chaude de Gray sur son cou, il en eut des frissons et ne put éviter son visage de rougir. Ce n'était pas normal d'être affecter de la sorte par son rival et plus est un homme. Il n'était pas gay à ce qu'il savait.

-" Arrête de penser à ces genres de chose Natsu, ressaisit toi bon sang, " se dit-il mentalement. "Ok si tu veut bien, on parle de quoi alors?" répondît Natsu, essayant de garder son calme le mieux possible.

-" Hey tu vas bien, t'as une drôle de voix." La tentative de Natsu n'a définitivement pas marché, son rival le démasqua sans problème. Gray posa sa main sur le front de Natsu, inquiet de sa santé mais cet acte surprit la personne concerné. Natsu ce sentait chaud maintenant, très chaud. Sentir la main glacée de Gray sur son front le rendit bizarre. Ce n'était vraiment pas normale. Gray ne se rendit même pas conte de l'effet qu'il produisait chez Natsu. La température du mage de feu était plus élever que d'habitude. Avait-il de la fièvre? Son inquiétude accrut, il attrapa la taille de Natsu puis le retourna.

Natsu était à califourchon sur Gray, il vit le regard inquiet de ce dernier. Son visage s'empourpra de plus belle voyant dans quelle position il était. Gray se fichait de la position, il voulait juste s'avoir si Natsu avait une fièvre. Puis il vit le visage embarrassé de son ami et revint sur Terre. Son visage à son tour se colorie d'une couleur rose. Ils se fixèrent du regards, Gray essayait de combattre cette envie d'embrasser l'homme sur lui. Le train alors dérailla un peu et ce mouvement brusque fit Natsu perdre son équilibre. Gray l'attrapa encore une fois et Natsu eut le reflex de s'accrocher au mage de glace. Leurs corps étaient collés. Le regard encrait dans l'autre. Les lèvres humides et le visage rouge et perdu de Natsu rendit la tâche de Gray difficile. Juste au moment où Gray allait succombé, une voix les appela, une voix très connue de ces deux mages.

-" Désolé de vous interrompre mais on est arrivé. " dit Erza, en se levant. Lucy la suivit. Les deux mages restèrent bouche-bée. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

-" Vous attendez quoi, venez ou… vous aimez rester dans ce genre de position? " Lucy pointa la position dans laquelle nos deux mage préférés étaient. Les rougeurs de Natsu devinrent plus rouges et fila à la vitesse grand V. Grey lui se leva et sortit du train, encore sous l'effet de cette situation inattendue. Il rejoignit le groupe.

-"Oh non, j'ai oublié de m'excuser auprès de cette idiot de frigo mais après ce qui c'est passé comment suis-je supposé lui faire face… Oublions ça, focalise toi sur la mission." marmonna Natsu dans sa barbe.

* * *

 **Comment c'était. Bien, horrible, excellent? (je déconne XD)**  
 **Donnez moi vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3, bin… j'ai oublier de vous dire, Gray ne sait pas pour le plan mais il a parler de la confession à Lucy et puis vous savez… Désolé pour les fautes grammaticales et orthographes.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Ils étaient épuisés, ça faisait une bonne heure qu'ils marchait dans ce soleil incandescent. Ils étouffaient. Nos quatre mages n'arrivaient pas à trouver la maison de leur client. Ils avaient même demander aux quelques habitants qui se trouvaient dans les rues, mais en vain. Et puis, il était presque 12 00 et leurs ventres commencèrent à se plaindre de leur vide. Les deux filles firent un chignon, et pour une fois Erza était heureuse de ne pas avoir emmener la montagne de bagages qu'elle avait. Gray, lui avait enlevé son T-shirt et son pantalon, marchant en sous-vêtement sans pudeur, il ne souffrait pas trop, c'était utile d'être un mage de glace exhibitionniste. Natsu lui en revanche passait un martyre, il avait chaud. Sa magie de feu ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il suait, et il voulait tant manger. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un restaurant ou un marchant de kebab mais rien, il n'y avait que des gens. Il serait presque tentait de les manger.

Lucy haletait, elle ne pouvait pas appeler Horologium, elle lui avait donné quelques jours de congés tous comme ses autres esprits célestes. Elle avait besoin du froid… mais oui! Elle pourrait en avoir… avec un frigo vivant qui n'est autre que Grey.

-" Grey je peux me coller à toi? " demanda Lucy sans un grain de honte.

-" Oui mais fait toi discrète, et toi Erza tu en as envie toi aussi? " demanda le mage de glace mais cette dernière s'était déjà vêtu d'une tenue légère et avait un éventail à la main. Elle dénia l'offre. Lucy s'approcha doucement de Grey, puis s'accrocha à son bras. Elle soupira de bonheur, cela faisait tellement de bien. La mage stellaire jeta un coup d'œil au mage de feu et déglutit, son ami avait un aura terrifiant pour des raisons qu'elle connaissait, mais quelque minutes après son expression faciale changea, elle était un mélange de trouble et embarras. Elle se demandait comment Natsu pouvait être si… bête, n'importe qui aurait remarqué qu'il était amoureux mais Lucy ne s'en tracassa pas. Ça rendait le plan plus amusant.

-" Non mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, pourquoi j'était si en colère quand Lucy est venue se coller contre Gray. Lucy n'est pas une rivale quoi que je sache et puis pourquoi serait-elle une rivale pour moi je n'aime pas Gray comme ça…mais…mais pourquoi, pourquoi mon cœur bat-il quand il est là?, je me sens tout chaude quand je suis près de lui… Je suis peut-être malade, c'est ça je suis malade. J'ai surement mangé quelque chose de pas très bon à la guilde." s'en persuada-t-il, Natsu avait trop réfléchi maintenant son crane lui faisait mal. Grey avait aussi vu le changement de Natsu, mais décida d'ignorer ce fait car il ne voulait avoir de faux espoirs. Erza, elle, on a rien à dire sur elle car elle était parti devant, et avait trouvé l'introuvable maison enfin l'introuvable immense manoir.

Le visage du reste s'illumina, ils pouvaient enfin se reposer et manger. Une bonne à l'entrée les accueillirent chaleureusement et les emmenèrent tout en haut vers le bureau du Maire, le client. Il entrèrent et saluèrent le Maire poliment sauf Natsu qui s'était jeté sur les amuse-gueules mais se fit assommer par Erza pour son impolitesse. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Lucy et Erza regardèrent le Maire consciencieusement. Il était jeune pour un Maire. On pourrait dire qu'il est du même âge que Gray. Le Maire alors commença à parler.

-" Mages de Fairy Tail, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon village. Merci d'avoir acceptez la mission. Alors comme vous le savez il y a des monstres dans notre forêt où des baies magiques y poussent. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour les chasser afin d'avoir du profit et aider les personnes malades, " le Maire vit Natsu qui s'était réveillé de son inconscience tendre la main vers le plat d'amuse-gueules. Erza allait l'en empêcher mais la voix du conseille municipale l'arrêtât. " Laissez donc ce jeune homme prendre quelques uns, il parait si affamer. " acquiesça l'homme, il regarda Natsu attentivement et pensa qu'il ressemblait à un enfant. Natsu avait pris le plateau entier mais Gray vola quelques uns.

-" Revenons à nos moutons, " reprit le Maire. " Bon vous commencerez la mission demain matin, pour aujourd'hui je vous laisse vous reposer. Je vous conseille d'aller vous familiariser avec la forêt et le village. Mademoiselle Alice va vous conduire à vos chambre. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans le village." Il fit un grand sourire à l'équipe. Erza alors lui répondit.

-" Monsieur le Maire, merci pour votre hospitalité et nous…," Natsu la coupa.

-" Nous ferons en sorte de bien botter le cul de ces monstres. " finit-il avec un grand sourire.

-" Je suis content de votre enthousiasme et appelez moi Yann, j'aimerai bien savoir vos nom pouvez me les dire, " dit Mr. Yann, il était tellement amicale. Erza fit alors les présentations. " Natsu-kun, Gray-kun, Lucy-chan et Erza-san, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Bon je ne vais pas vous garder là éternellement alors vous pouvez disposer et au fait il y un déjeuner qui vous attend dans la salle à manger. " finit-il.

Les mages s'en allèrent tous content à l'idée de manger. Ils partirent avec Mademoiselle Alice pour voir leurs chambres et y déposer leurs affaires. La chambre des filles était au premier étage de même que celle des garçons. Les filles entrèrent dans leur chambre toutes contentes d'être ensemble afin de parler de leur 'future' plan, mais Gray et Natsu n'étaient pas du même avis. Ils n'acceptaient pas l'idée de partager mais la bonne leur avait dit que les autres chambres étaient déjà occupées. Avec une mine de zombie, Natsu entra dans la chambre. Il s'attendait à deux lit mais il en avait qu'un seule, un très grand lit au milieu de la pièce. Natsu serra les dents. Qu'a-t-il fait au bon Dieu? Il continua sa route les pieds lourds et s'effondra sur le lit telle un corps sans vie. Gray essaya de cacher son contentement, et oui il était content et il l'était encore plus en voyant le lit mais en même temps il allait devoir se contrôler de ne pas faire de conneries. Il fit le tour de la pièce et trouva la salle de bain, chouette.

-" Hey le flammèche, je vais prendre un douche, si tu me cherche tu sais où me trouver. " avertit Gray. Natsu ne répondit pas et Gray s'en alla.

Natsu lui était mort, mort d'embarras, de colère et de honte. Partager la chambre ça passait mais le lit! Il roula sur le lit pensant au événements, le train, son étrange colère envers Lucy. Il voulait y réfléchir mais une petite voix lui dit le contraire. Il roula encore un peu et quelque chose lui frappa. Il se leva subitement, il devait s'excuser! Il avait complètement oublier , tant de chances s'étaient offertes à lui. Au moment où il allait se levait, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dévoilant un Gray couvert d'une fine couche d'eau avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il passa un main dans ses cheveux mouillés, il soupira de bonheur.

-" Ça fait du bien" dit-il puis se pencha pour prendre son sac.

-" Q-qu'est c-ce que t-tu fais l-là? " bégaya Natsu, pourquoi était-il affecté, ce n'est que Gray qui était très sexy… NON! Pas le moins du monde Gray Fullbuster était sexy.

-" Comme tu le vois, j'ai oublier mes vêtements, " Gray fouilla dans son sac mais ne les trouva pas, " Natsu qu'est ce que t'as fait de mes vêtements… je sais que tu me prends pour un exhibitionniste mais là tu vas trop loin." dit Gray ennuyait.

-" C'est pas moi, m'accuse pas OK? J'ai rien fait de tes vêtements moi pourquoi aurai-je pris les habits d'un sale pervers. " rétorqua Natsu visiblement en colère d'être accuser à tort.

-" Mais qui… on non pas elles!," dit Gray, marchant rapidement vers la porte, il tira sur le poignet mais ce dernier était verrouiller. " Bande de sales entremetteuses! " cria Gray en s'agenouillant sur le parquet.

Natsu n'avait rien comprit, du tout, il était là confus par la réaction de Gray. Derrière la porte deux filles gloussaient sadiquement. Les garçons ne savaient pas ceux qui les attendaient et les filles allaient prendre un malin plaisirs à ce jeu.

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous plu.**

 **Donnez moi vos avis et aussi si vous voulez des OS de genres particuliers, vous pouvez me les envoyer par commentaire ou messagerie.**

 **A la prochain, Bye bye mes fideles lectrices ou lecteurs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut le chapitre 4, désolé pour le suspenses, j'suis un peu sadique 3 Désolé pour les fautes**

 **Bonne Lecture ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Gray faisait le tour de la pièce, il fulminait. Ces pestes, comment avaient-elles osé interférer dans sa vie amoureuse. Elles le lui payeront. Gray s'assit sur le lit et croisa ses bras, et puis quelque chose le frappa, c'était si évidant pourquoi pas défoncer la porte, une porte ça coute rien. Le mage de glace alors dit:

-" Natsu aide moi à défoncer la porte… " Il regarda son ami déterminé à sortir.

-" Je sais pas moi, explique moi ce qui ce passe d'abord, j'y comprend rien. " Pauvre Natsu, il ne se savait rien, il regarda Gray attendant clairement une explication solide de sa part.

-" Bon et bin, " commença Gray tout en pensant à un mensonge crédible pour Natsu. " J'ai fais une blague un jour à Lucy et c'est sa vengeance. " finit Gray espérant que son ami le croit. Natsu paraissait convaincu, mais il attendait une réponse plus détaillée.

-" Tu lui as fait quoi au juste? " posa Natsu. Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire celui la.

-" J'ai caché son roman… " mentit Gray, maintenant Natsu paraissait complètement convaincu.

-" Oh je vois… bon on la défonce cette porte! " dit Natsu avec son naturel enthousiasme.

-" Ok. " répondit simplement Gray.

Il se mirent en position et foncèrent vers la porte mais ils furent repousser car une certaine personne avait mit en place un sortilège. Gray maudit Levy pour avoir appris ce sort à Lucy. Gray se releva et regarda son ami qui était dans une position assez… comment dire, pas très approprier. Le mage aux cheveux roses était face au sol et avait les fesses en l'air. Gray voyant cette position eut un saignement de nez qu'il essuya à l'aide de la serviette qui était auparavant autour de sa taille.

-" Aïe, aie, aïe, ça fait un mal de chien…," Natsu se releva et massa sa mâchoire. Il grimaça, c'était Gray la cause de tous ça il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette vengeance. Il s'avança vers la porte et frappa. "Hey les filles, je sais que vous êtes là je sens votre odeur. Laissez-moi sortir vous vous vengez de Gray pas de moi, non? Alors enlevez ce sort pour que vous puissiez régler vos différents sans moi dedans." expliqua Natsu, ça lui arrivait de réfléchir…

-" Mais quel idiot… ça arrive que tu réfléchisses mais c'est pas le bon moment là. " pensa Gray.

La voix de Lucy se fit alors entendre:

-" Désolé Natsu mais tu es impliqué depuis le début, et si vous voulez sortir il faudra que quelque chose ce passe entre vous deux. " leur dit-elle en souriant machiavéliquement derrière la porte.

Natsu était abasourdi, il était impliqué… mais comment? Et que voulait dire Lucy par 'quelque chose'. Il creusa sa cervelle jusqu'au fin fond de son system. Oh! peut-être qu'elle voulait parler de son excuse envers Gray? C'est cela! Notre chasseur de dragon se retourna et était préparé psychologiquement à s'excuser.

Il regarda parterre un peu gêné, il ouvra la bouche et dit timidement:

-" Humm, Gray tu sais la fois où je t'ai insulté, j'étais allé trop loin alors je voulais m'excuser d'avoir agi de la sorte, " Il leva la tête et regarda Gray avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues. " Tu me pardonnes pas vrai? " finit-il tout en croisant les doigts.

Le visage confus de Gray s'attendrit aux mots remplis de sincérité de l'autre mage. Gray alors répondit sans penser à ces mots:

-" Comment ne pas te pardonna quand tu es si mignon, mon petit Natsu. " Il sourit tendrement puis son visage devint bleu, qu'avait-il dit?. Il mit ses main devant sa bouche. Quel idiot! Comment c'était arrivé? Gray se martyrisa l'esprit.

Natsu, lui, essaya d'assimiler les mots de Gray, il rougit. Gray le trouvait mignon… Gray Fullbuster le trouvait lui, Natsu Dragneel MIGNON! Et en plus cela l'avait plu. Mais ce n'était pas un compliment pour un homme! Il regarda Gray rageusement mais son visage vira au rouge cramoisie. Le mage de glace n'avait plus sa serviette et son, son… machin était à la vue de tous! Mais sa gêne se transforma en colère, il n'aimait pas réagir ainsi! Il s'avança vers son ami dénudé bouillonnant de colère. Il ne vit pas la serviette qui lui tendit un piège, le chasseur de dragon s'emmailla les pieds dans le bout de tissue et tomba pile poil sur Gray. Après la chute, Natsu était entre les jambes de Gray, ses mains sur son torse musclé et son visage à quelques centimètres de son rival. Gray était inconscient, la chute l'a mis K.O.

Natsu voulut se relever mais il sentit quelque chose attraper son derrière, il se figea. Gray cet idiot pervers faisait un rêve. Il essaya encore une fois mais en vain. Pourquoi ce glaçon était-il fort même dans son sommeil. Natsu était agacé, pourquoi lui, POURQUOI?! Il regarda Gray, ce dernier souriait bizarrement, il avait des rougeurs sur son visage. Natsu n'avait jamais vu le mage de glace d'aussi près. Il était un bel homme. Ses cheveux bleus foncés mettait sa peau pale en valeur. Natsu vint caresser la joue de l'homme en dessous de lui, puis caressa ses lèvres à l'aide d'un doigt. Elles étaient sèches. Natsu ne contrôlait plus rien, son corps suivait son cœur. Il ferma ses yeux et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Gray. C'était frais au contact, ça lui avait plu, beaucoup plu. Il le refit mais s'arrêta, Gray s'était réveillé, il le regarda avec de grands yeux. Gray était choqué. Mais une seule pensée traversa son esprit.

-" Jamais je n'aurai de chance comme celle là. "

L'homme nu renversa la cause de ses désirs et l'embrassa. Natsu surprit par ce geste ouvra la bouche pour protester et le mage de glace prit cette opportunité pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son ami. Natsu ne put rien faire face à ce domaine où il n'avait aucune expérience. Il ne put le repousser, sa force diminuait au fil de l'intense baiser. Manquant d'air, Gray se détacha de Natsu à contre cœur, il le regarda avec des yeux mi-clos puis dit d'une voix rauque le prénom du dragon.

-" Natsu… "

Natsu frémit de plaisir en entendant son prénom, attendez de plaisir… non pas du tout, ce n'était pas du plaisir! Ses pensées se coupèrent au contact des lèvres de Gray. Cette fois si, le mage de feu l'empêcha d'introduire sa langue. Il sentit la main du mage descendre vers son torse. Il commença à jouer avec un de ses tétons, cette sensation lui arracha un hoquet. Gray sourit intérieurement. C'était parti pour un autre baiser, Natsu était sans défense. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ça lui donna la rage d'être si faible. Gray alors approfondit le baiser, Natsu gémit.

-" Mmmmnnnh. "

Gray arrêta le baiser et regarda Natsu, choqué qu'un tel bruit était sortit de la bouche de son rival et qu'il en était la cause. Natsu rougit de la tête au pied, c'était quoi ça!? Il regarda Gray, puis y vit sa chance de s'échapper. Le chasseur de dragon donna à l'autre un coup de poing l'envoyant parterre. Il se releva en essuyant sa bouche puis se mit à califourchon sur Gray et commença à lui donner des coups. Il lui dit alors:

-" Pourquoi t'as fait ça?! Je ne comprends pas. On est amis. Alors pourquoi?! POURQUOI!? Gray réponds moi, ne me ment pas! "

-" T'as pas le droit de dire ça parce que c'est toi qui à commencer!. C'est de ta faute, tu m'as… tu m'as. Et puis fait chier! " répondit le mage de glace, il en avait assez de cette stupide querelle. C'était Natsu qui l'avait provoqué en premier.

Gray poussa Natsu hors de lui, prit sa serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Natsu attrapa son pied.

 _ **BAM!**_

Gray tomba face plat sur le sol. Il se releva et s'assit en tenant son nez qui saignait un peu. Il regarda Natsu d'un œil meurtrier, il avait beau l'aimait mais Natsu le faisait chier des fois. Il lui dit alors en levant la voix:

-" Non mais t'es malade, tu viens de me péter le nez là! Tu me cherches hein? "

-" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! " riposta Natsu rapidement.

-" Je veux pas répondre à ta question OK?, maintenant laisse moi… " répondît Gray.

Natsu ne tolérait pas qu'on l'ignore, il s'élança vers Gray et le frappa. Gray se défendit et tous ça dériva en bagarre. Natsu et Gray défoncèrent le mur juste à côté de la porte. Les filles qui écoutaient de puis le début les regarda se battre pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis Erza intervint, les séparant. Ils se regardèrent leur regard rempli de colère, Gray arracha ses vêtements des mains de Lucy et les mit. Lucy et Erza s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, qu'avaient-elles fait. L'équipe décidèrent partir manger. Gray vit le changement de Lucy et lui dit tranquillement:

-" Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est de la mienne alors ne te tracasse pas d'accord? "

Lucy acquiesça. Natsu passa à côté de Gray et dit très doucement pour que Lucy et Erza ne l'entendes pas:

-" Je te hais glaçon pervers… "

Ses mots avaient profondément blessés les deux personnes impliqués. Gray ravala sa salive ça avait atteint son cœur. Natsu lui regretta immédiatement ses mots, pourquoi avait-il dit ça. Il marcha et arriva au rez de chaussée. Il se dit que la nourriture le consolerait peut-être. Ils se mirent à table puis commença à manger. Ni Natsu ni Gray avaient ouvert la bouche. Ils étaient trop silencieux et ça dérangeaient beaucoup les deux amis. Après le repas, ils remercia le maire pour le repas et s'excusèrent pour le mur. Ils partirent en ville pour s'habituer aux alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. La team se divisa en deux, Natsu et Gray d'un côté et Erza et Lucy de l'autre. Les mage opposés ne bronchèrent pas, et commença leur route vers la partie ouest de du village, sans savoir que quelqu'un les suivait de loin.

-" C'est si gênant… " pensa les deux mages.

* * *

 **Merci pour la lecture. ^^**

 **Comment c'était? (Je sais je pose cette question beaucoup de fois ^^""")**

 **À la prochaine !**


End file.
